Thunderstorm
by PickingViolets
Summary: Written for shades.of.glay. Fluffy family goodness as a storm rages outside. One-shot derived from "A Fresh Start"


AN-Written by the request of **shades of glay**. Enjoy! Takes place after the wedding but before the honeymoon.

* * *

_CRASH _

Kurt jumped slightly at the loud noise and peeked open his sleep heavy eyes before turning on his side to peer out the window. He jumped again the tiniest bit at another huge crash of thunder and bright flash of lightening. The rain was coming down in torrents and he could hear the huge drops spattering hard against the glass. He sighed happily. He loved thunderstorms in the middle of the night. There was something exciting and adventurous about it, not to mention romantic. He smiled widely when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and a warm body press up against his back. Speaking of romantic...

He turned around in Blaine's arms and cuddled close, nuzzling his face into his husband's neck. Blaine sighed contentedly, still mostly asleep, and squeezed Kurt closer to him. The doctor started to place small kisses and moved so that he was partly on top of the nurse.

"Mmmm, that's a nice way to wake up. Even if it is the middle of the night." Kurt looked up when he heard the rough, sleep filled voice and propped his chin on his husband's chest so he could gaze into his smiling eyes. He reached up a hand to run through the dark curls and leaned in to place a kiss on Blaine's lips. It was a soft kiss at first but quickly grew deeper and more passionate until Kurt was stripping off Blaine's shirt and climbing on top of him completely.

"Wow, not that I'm... mmffff... complaining or anything, but w-mmmnn... what's gotten into you?" Blaine laughed as Kurt kept attacking him with kisses before pushing his husband back slightly, running his fingers through the silky, sleep-messed hair. Kurt shrugged and his eyes were dark as he drank in the sight Blaine's shadowy form, occasionally lit up by the flashes of lightning.

"I dunno. Something about storms in the middle of the night. Does things to me."

"Well, then, by all means... continue to ravish me," Blaine's voice was still deep and husky from sleep and it drove the doctor crazy. Kurt lowered himself back down on his husband and cupped his cheek. He placed a kiss on the nurse's mouth and breathed in deeply when Blaine leaned up into the kiss, parting his lips slightly. They took a moment, tasting each other and dancing their tongues together gently. Kurt pulled back and placed one more tiny, closed-mouth kiss before scooting away and kissing him again on the chin, and then the neck, and then the chest... and slowly working his way down. Blaine let out a ragged breath as he watched his husband disappear under the comforter. He reached down and threaded his fingers through his husband's hair once more as he felt Kurt's tongue taste him... and then a warm dampness enclosed him completely.

The thunder crashed harder and the lighting streaked across the sky as the rain pounded against the windows. It felt symbolic, that the storm should be heightening right in this moment. Blaine's breathing started to become heavy.

"Kurt, oh my god..."

Slam. Thump.

"Daddies! We're scared!"

Blaine's eyes popped open and he frantically moved to yank his pajama pants back into place just as the kids dove onto the bed. Unfortunately, he accidentally kicked Kurt in the face and knocked him backward off the end of the bed in the process.

The children were shivering in fear and both climbed into Blaine's lap anxiously. He held them close, whispering that everything was okay while peering over the tops of their heads with a grimace, waiting for Kurt to reappear.

Slowly, the brown haired head rose up, with a hand clasped tightly over one eye. The uncovered eye was glaring directly at Blaine.

"I'm so sorry, honey!" Blaine whispered, trying his best not to laugh.

Elliott turned to see his father climbing to his feet and asked in a shaky voice while still clutching Blaine's chest, "Why are you on the floor, Daddy?" Kurt's heart melted at the obvious fear in his son's voice. He climbed onto the foot of the bed and held out his arms. Elliott quickly jumped off of Blaine's lap and scrambled into Kurt's.

"Well, daddy got scared of the storm too and I accidentally fell off of the bed when the thunder crashed." Kurt sent another glare in Blaine's direction but it was accompanied by a smile. His husband grinned back while holding a still shaking Addy with both arms, rubbing circles on her back.

"You get scared too, daddy?" Elliott's little voice was filled with awe as he gazed up at his father. Kurt placed a kiss on the chubby, freckled cheek and looked his son in the eye.

"Of course, baby. Everybody gets scared sometimes."

"There's nothing wrong with being scared, buddy." Blaine reached out a hand and patted Elliott's foot comfortingly.

"Did you ever be scared, daddy?" Addy's trembling voice was muffled, as she was still clinging to her father desperately and her face was pressed into his chest. Blaine's face got serious for a moment as he thought of everything he had been through in the past year. He swallowed hard and nodded his head.

"Yes, darling. I've definitely been scared before."

Kurt looked at him steadily, completely forgetting about his throbbing eye. He clutched Elliott to him and scooted back up to the head of the bed. He pressed in close to his husband, leaning their heads together.

"What do you do when you're scared, daddy?" Elliott looked the nurse in the eye as he slid over a little in Kurt's lap so that he could wrap one little arm around Kurt's neck and one arm around Blaine's. The curly haired man pressed a kiss to the boy's head.

"I do this, baby. I hold the people I love and it makes me feel better."

Kurt felt a tightening in his chest and a lump in his throat. He turned his head to nuzzle against Blaine's cheek for a moment before whispering, "I love you so much." Blaine didn't say anything back. He just turned and placed a kiss on the tip of Kurt's nose, smiling at him softly.

"That sounds good. I like this," Elliott sighed happily.

"I like snuggles." Addy's voice piped up, still slightly muffled against Blaine's chest.

Kurt glanced at his husband and raised his eyebrows in question. Blaine laughed a little to himself.

"Do you guys want to sleep in here? Just for tonight though."

"Yes!" The kids yelped, almost in unison. The fathers smiled to each other before scooting down and settling the kids between them.

Before long both children and Kurt were sound asleep. Blaine was awake and watching them contentedly while listening to the storm rage outside. Elliott was curled up in a ball against Kurt's chest, fingers reaching up and threading through his father's hair. Addy was completely spread eagle with one leg flung across Elliott, a hand in Kurt's face and one foot kicking Blaine in the stomach. Kurt was on his side, pushed right to the edge of the bed because of the space the kids were taking up, and had one arm resting over both children.

The nurse smiled and adjusted Addy slightly so that he could wrap an arm around all three. He grimaced when he saw Kurt's eye looking a little puffy. He felt really bad about that. He thought about waking him and icing it down, but his husband was sleeping so peacefully he figured it must not be too painful. He reminded himself to get some ice on that first thing in the morning. For right now he was content to hold them all close.

Yeah, he was pretty thankful for his little family. He closed his eyes and drifted off to the soothing sound of the falling rain.


End file.
